I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You
I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You ist ein Song aus der zweiten Staffel, Folge Prom Queen. Das Original stammt von Black Kids und wird von Blaine Anderson, Brittany Pierce, und Tina Cohen-Chang gesungen. Während der Performance bricht ein Kampf, auf der Tanzfläche zwischen Finn und Jesse, aus. Lyrics (Alle:) One! Two! One, two, three, four...! Blaine: You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Ever since) I was a little girl You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Ever since) I was a little girl (Tina und Brittany:) One! I'm biting my tongue (Tina und Brittany:) Two! He's kissing on you (Tina und Brittany:) Three! Oh, why can't you see? (Tina und Brittany:) One! Two! Three! Four! Blaine: The word's on the streets and it's on the news (Alle:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you Blaine: He's got two left feet and he bites my moves (Alle:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina und Brittany:) dance, dance, dance, dance! Blaine: The second I do, I know we're gonna be through (Alle:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you Blaine: He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue (Alle:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina und Brittany:) ''' dance, dance, dance, dance! '''Blaine: You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Alle:) Ever since I was a little girl You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Alle:) Ever since, ever since! (Tina und Brittany:) One! I'm biting my tongue (Tina und Brittany:) Two! He's kissing on you, hey! (Tina und Brittany:) Three! Oh, why can't you see? (Tina und Brittany:) Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance...! Blaine: The word's on the streets and it's on the news (Alle:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you Blaine: He's got two left feet and he bites my moves (Alle:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina und Brittany:) dance, dance, dance, dance! (Blaine:) Ah-ah-ah-ah! Blaine: The second I do, I know we're gonna be through (Alle:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you Blaine: He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue (Alle:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina und Brittany:) ''' dance, dance, dance, dance! '''Blaine: Oh-Oh! (...) Dance! (Alle:) ''' One! Two! Three! One! Two! Three! Four! '''Blaine: The word's on the streets and it's on the news: (Tina und Brittany:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you (Blaine: Ah-ah!)''' '''Blaine: He's got two left feet and he bites my moves (Tina und Brittany:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Blaine: Not gonna teach him how to daaance, with you')' 'Blaine: ' How to daaance, with you Oh,no,no! I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance! Video thumb|300px|left Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine